GrammarTheory Wiki
=История теоретической грамматики= There does not appear to exist a generally accepted periodization of the history of English grammars, so we shall roughly divide it into two periods of unequal length, according to the general aims or objectives of the grammars appearing within this periods. The first is the age of prescientific grammar beginning with the end of the 16th century and lasting till about 1900. The second is the age of modern grammar beginning with the end of 1900 and lasting till today. Донаучная (пренормативная) грамматика (конец 16 века до 1900 года) : - Дескриптивная грамматика До 17 века термин «грамматика» был применим только в латинском языке - латинская грамматика была единственной грамматикой, изучаемой в школах («грамматических» школах), и до конца 16-го века грамматика английского языка отсутствовала. Одна из самых ранних и самых популярных латинских грамматик, написанных на английском языке Уильямом Лайли, была опубликована в первой половине 16-го века. Эта работа позволила описать грамматику английского языка с помощью латинских терминов, переведенных на английский язык. Латинская грамматика Лайли - предшественница самых ранних английских грамматик. Уильям Лайли (William Lily) - ''«''Latin grammar»''' ' 1. В середине 16 века написал грамматику на английском языке с использованием терминологии, переведенной с латинского языка; 2. В его грамматике 6 падежей и 6 родов (Лайли опирался на грамматику латинского языка); 3. Связи слов - три типа согласований, перешедших из латыни (существительные в именительном падеже и глаголы, существительные и прилагательные, относительные местоимения и существительные, которые обозначают эти местоимения). 'Уильям Баллакар (William Bullokar) - «'''Bref Grammar of English'»(1585)'' 1. ввел 5 падежей и 6 родов. Свободное использование теории "знаков" (theory of signs); 2. дихотомическое деление частей речи на изменяемые и неизменяемые (declinable and indiclinable); '''Бен Джонсон ''(Ben Jonson) ''-'' '«'English grammars'» '' 1. английская грамматика содержит 2 падежа (общий и притяжательный - common and possessive); 2. описал исчисляемые и неисчисляемые существительные; 3. ввел «артикль» как девятую части речи; 4. использовал анализ дескриптивного английского синтаксиса (существительное с существительным, существительное с прилагательным, с артиклем, с глаголом и.т.д.) 5. уделил особое внимание порядку слов. '''Чарльз Батлер ''(Ch. Butler)'' 1. описал исчисляемые существительные с падежом и неисчисляемые существительные без падежа; 2. описал, что исчисляемые (declinable) - это исчисляемые существительные с падежом, местоимения, глаголы и причастия; 3. несклоняемые (indiclinable) ''- это наречия, предлоги, союзы и междометия. 'Джон Уоллис (J. Wallis) '– ''«Grammatica Linguae Anglicanae» (1653) Грамматика написана на латинском языке. Категория падежа отсутствует. Форму ‘s определяется как притяжательное прилагательное. Джон Брайтланд ''(John Brightland)'' 1. поддерживает правила грамматики Д.Уоллиса (в начале 18 века); 2. уменьшил количество частей речи до 4 несклоняемых - назывные (существительные), качественные (прилагательные), утвердительные (глаголы) + причастия; 3. синтаксически упорядочил предложения; 4. разделил предложения на 2 группы: простые (1 существительное и 1 глагол) и сложные (2 или более простых предложений). 5. определяет предложение как "выражение чувств или мыслей". Джон Уилкинс ''(J. Wilkins) – ''«An essay towards a real character and a philosophical language» (1668) Отождествлял грамматические понятия "именительного падежа» и глагола с логическим подлежащим и сказуемым; Чарльз Купер ''(Ch. Cooper) – ''«Grammatical Linguae Anglicanae» (1685) Признает три основные части речи: подлежащее (subject), сказуемое (predicate) и дополнение (accusative). - Прескриптивная грамматика Прескриптивная грамматика появилась в 18 веке. Данный период представляют Роберт Лоус (Robert Lowth), Линдлей Мюррей (Lindley Murray), Чарльз Мэйсон (Charles P. Mason), Александр Бэйн (Alexander Bain) и Джосеф Пристли (Joseph Priestley). Грамматисты занимались наиболее спорными моментами в английской грамматике и считали, что их задача не только установлить «правила отличия правильного от неправильного», но и в выявить, по их мнению, неверные языковые выражения. В ходе работы стало понятно, что английская грамматика в значительной степени была несистематизирована. Задачи прескриптивной грамматики: * уменьшить количество правил в английском языке; * установить стандарты использования правил; * систематизировать грамматику. Роберт Лоус ''(Robert Lowth)'' '''-''' ' ''«'Short Introduction to EnglishGrammar''»'' (''1762) # выделил части предложения (подлежащее, сказуемое, дополнение); # ввел систему двух падежей для существительных (общий и притяжательный) и систему трех падежей для местоимений (именительный, притяжательный, объектный); # вывел абсолютную форму местоимений (''a'' ''book'' ''of'' ''mine'\''''his'); # разработал термин «притяжательный падеж» (''possessive case). Стоит отметить, что слово «фраза» (phrase) использовалась Лоусом в качестве грамматического термина. Роберт Лоус подвергал критике некоторые явления в английском языке и отверг 5 грамматических правил:: # употребление двойных отрицаний (don't know nothing); # употребление двойных сравнений (lesser, ''worse''); # использование притяжательного местоимения или притяжательной формы существительного перед герундием (Kate's visiting her friends); # использование так называемых плоских (flat) наречий без суффикса –ly (hard, ''fast', ''loud); # смешение между “who” и “whom” (who are you talking to/ to whom are you talking to. I gave the book to the girl (to who)). Также грамматически неверными Лоус считал следующие выражения "it’s me" и "'''''had better". Линдлей Мюррей (Lindley Murray) '- «'English grammar adapted to different classes of learner» (1795) # предложил использовать систему трех падежей для существительных (общий, притяжательный и объектный - common, possessive, objective); # описывал виды фраз и связи слов во фразах. Чарльз Мэнсон (Charles P. Manson) '- «''English grammar» (1858)' Пришел к выводу, что предложение представляет собой сочетание слов, выражающих законченную мысль. 'Александр Бэйн''' (Alexander Bain) '– «Higher English Grammar» (1863)'' # выделил только 2 члена предложения - подлежащее и сказуемое; # установил, что члены предложения связываются в предложении посредством согласования и подчинения; # подчеркнул, что синтаксическими отношениями в предложении являются: предикативные отношения, атрибутивные (обстоятельственные) отношения, объектные отношения (отношения дополнений) и\или адвербиальные отношения (отношения наречий). Бэйн подразделял дополнения на определительные и наречные, а также на прямые, непрямые и предложные; # подлежащее и дополнение классифицировал на простое и сложное; # ввел новую терминологию и понятия для описания членов предложения - такие как завершение (completion), расширение (enlargement ''для определений и extentioin для наречий), изменение (''modification) в соответствии с отражением новых синтаксических процессов. '''Джозеф Пристли (Joseph Priestley) '- «The Rudiments of English Grammar» (1761).'' Сформулировал «A Doctrine of General Usage». '''Неcфилд (J.C. Nesfield) '-' «Modern English Grammar» (1898). # предложения состоят из четырех различных частей – подлежащего (subject), дополнения к подлежащему (определительное дополнение - attriburive adjuncts), сказуемого и дополнения к сказуемому (адвербиальные дополнение - adverbial adjuncts); # дополнение имеет равное значение с личным глаголом (finite verb); # количество падежей существительных возросло до 5 (common, possessive, objective, dative, vocative); # два новых термина –'' double sentence'' (сложносочиненное предложение) и multiple sentence (сложноподчиненное предложение) – были заменены на термин «сложное предложение» (compound sentence); # cложносочиненное предложение'' (double)'' указывало на согласование двух предложений, а сложноподчиненное'' (multiple) ''- на два и более предложений. ''' '''' '' - Классическая научная грамматика К концу 19-го века, когда прескриптивная грамматика достигла своего пика, появляется новый вид грамматики, в которой дается научное объяснение грамматического феномена. И здесь не обошлось без появления такого ученого, как Henry Sweet и его трудов, таких как «New English Grammar», «Logical and Historical» (1891), «Words, Logie and Meaning». Классическая научная грамматика являлась совокупностью дескриптивной (descriptive) и пояснительной (explanatory) грамматик. Классическая научная грамматика унаследовала грамматическую систему, которую развивали ученые прескриптивной грамматики. Sweet дал описание трех главных характеристик частей речи, а именно значение(meaning),форма(form),и функция(function). Главной его задачей было развитие грамматической концепции, работа над грамматическими категориями, флексиями, служебными словами и грамматическими связями между словами, также Henry Sweet ввел определенную систему падежей, а именно двух падежная система для существительных и трех падежная для местоимений.Sweet также работал над морфологией языка.Однако,с развитием более современной структурной грамматики ,некоторые идеи ученного были отвергнуты. -Структурная (трансформационная) грамматика * #'Structural and Transformational Grammar' Научная (современная) грамматика ( с начала 20 века и до настоящего времени) : - Первый период (1900 - 1942 ) Основатели современной классический грамматики, в период ее интенсивного развития, занимались вопросами синтаксиса или одновременно вопросами и''' '''морфологии, и синтаксиса. Авторы, занимавшиеся синтаксисом: Л. Кимбл (L.G. Kimball), С. Онион'' (С.T. Onion), Г.Стокоу ''(H.R. Stokoe), Г. Поустма'' (H. Poustma). Работы' Кимбла''' «''Structure of the English Sentence''» (New York, 1900) и''' Ониона «''Advanced English Syntax''» (London, 1904), появившиеся в начале периода, рассматривали проблемы структуры английского языка в традиционном плане. Грамматика Кимбла показывала влияние логической грамматики, существовавшей в 19 веке. Третья книга '''Стокоу «''Understanding of Syntax''» (1937) была написана под влиянием взглядов авторов прескриптивной грамматики, несогласных с традиционной концепцией сложного предложения. Стокоу принял новую терминологию, описывающую двойные и множественные предложения (double and multiple sentenses). Многие грамматисты хотели научно описать грамматику английского языка, однако с исключением – сохранить систему, описывающую 8 частей речи, в которой артикль относился к той же группе, что числительное и прилагательное. Традиционная схема деления предложения на 5 частей речи четко соответствовала чертам синтаксиса, но была введена новая терминология, добавлявшая такие понятия, как дополнение и обстоятельство. Взгляды некоторых грамматистов на систему из четырех падежей в грамматике Кёрма (Curm) ''отражены в синтаксисе. Кёрм описывал винительный, дательный падеж и прочие. Многие авторы сохранили тройную классификацию предложений. 'Поустма предложил единый термин для сложных предложений - composite sentence. Некоторые изменения затронули концепцию придаточных предложений'' (clause), являющихся частью сложного: эта концепция учитывает специфическую структуру сложноподчиненных предложений, содержащих придаточное предложение подлежащего и сказуемого ''(subject and predicate clauses), в которых в «главной» части отсутствует одна или обе основные части. Данное явление описывается, например, в «Философии грамматики» Джеспэрсона и Кёрма. Научная грамматика изменила структурную концепцию придаточных предложений (clause), которые рассматривались как синтаксические единицы и являлись частью сложных предложений. В состав придаточных предложений (clause) входили подлежащее и сказуемое (так было в прескриптивной грамматике). '''Поустма рассматривает субстантивные'' (substantive clauses), адвербиальные ''(adverbial clauses), инфинитивные (infinitive clauses), причастные (participle clauses) и герундиальные придаточные предложения (gerund clauses) в качестве синтаксических единиц, которые являются частью сложных предложений (хотя три последних фактически не являются clauses). С теоретической точки зрения, грамматика Круисинга вызывает наибольший интерес среди других научных грамматик, которые сохранили традиционную систему. Круисинга положил начало теории свободных и замкнутых синтаксических групп, разница между которыми основана на разграничении подчинительной (subordinate clause) и сочинительной (coordinative clause) связях. Его классификация подразумевает два типа предложений - сложные и простые. Классификация Джеспэрсона также строится на трех принципах: форме, функции и значении. Он подвергает критике почти все традиционные определения частей речи,также ставит под сомнение разграничение союзов и предлогов как самостоятельных частей речи. Джеспэрсон выделяет следующие части речи: * Существительные; * Прилагательные; * Местоимения (позже добавил местоимённые наречия и артикли); * Глаголы; * Частицы, (к которым отнёс все остальные слова английского языка, лишенные способности к формоизменению). Джеспэрсон разработал "Теорию трех рангов", основанную на принципе так называемого различия. Например, в предложении "a furiously barking dog" то или иное слово может являться первичным (primary) - dog, т.е. быть ядром словосочетания или предложения, и быть абсолютно независимым; другое слово называется вторичным (secondary) - barking и непосредственно определяет первичное или подчиняется ему, и, наконец, слово, называемое третичным (tertiary) - furiously, подчиняется вторичному. Автор применяет данные принципы и для анализа структуры предложений, и для анализа словосочетаний, однако, в предложении "the dog barks furiously", связь подлежащего и сказуемого отличается от связи существительного и его определения (в первом менее тесная, во втором более тесная). В итоге,данная классификацию использовалась только для анализа словосочетаний. Джеспэрсон разработал основные принципы теоретической грамматики: соотношение грамматической и логической категорий,определил границу морфологии и синтаксиса (Philosophy of Grammar,1924), сделал попытки описать характерные черты современного английского как аналитического (Progress in Language, with Special Reference to English,1894 и Efficiency in Linguistic Change,1941). В книге "Analytic Syntax",1937, Джеспэрсон создал символическое описание англ языка. Грамматические структуры описывались символами: части предложения и части речи обозначались маленькими и заглавными буквами: "S" обозначало подлежащее (subject), "V" - глагол (verb), "v" - вспомогательный глагол (auxiliary verb), "О" - дополнение (object), "I" - инфинитив (infinitive) и тд., для рангов существовала нумерация - 1,2,3. К грамматикам классического типа, на которых повлияли работы''' Джеспэрсона', относится также 'М. Брант''' и P.B. Зандвурд (Handbook of English Grammar,1945). - Второй период (До 1942 и 1942- до настоящего времени) 'Classical Scientific grammar(modern) ' ''Кимбл “Structure of the English Sentence” (1900), Онион “Advanced English syntax” (1904) '' 1. Разъяснили проблемы структуры английского языка на традиционном уровне. 2. Показали влияние логической грамматики. 'Стокоу “Understanding of Syntax” (1937) Принял новую терминологию, описывающую двойные и множественные предложения (double and multiple). Поустма “A grammar of late modern English” '' 1. Предложил общий термин для сложных предложений - "Сomposite sentence". 2. Рассматривает субстантивные, адвербиальные, инфинитивные, причастные и предложения герундия, являющихся частью сложных (хотя три последних вовсе не являются clause), в качестве синтаксических единиц. '' Джесперсон “Essentials of English Grammar” “Philosophy of grammar” (1924) “Analytic Syntax” (1937) 1. Работал над синтаксисом. 2. Перечислил пять частей речи: существительное, прилагательное, глагол, местоимение, частица (наречия, предлоги, союзы и междометия). 3. Предложил три принципа классификации-значение, форма, функция, как это сделал Sweet. 4. Части предложения и части речи представлены заглавными буквами(сокращение) , где S-подлежащее, V-глагол, A-вспомогательный глагол, О-дополнение, I-инфинитив. Structural and Transformational Grammar Фриз«The structure of English» (1952) '' 1.Знаменательные слова поделены на четыре "форм-классы", служебные - на 15 групп, обозначенных буквами. 2. "Форм-классы" включают в себя: существительные, местоимения, глаголы, прилагательные и наречия. Служебные слова - это предлоги, союзы, особый вид местоимений, наречия и глаголы. 3. Сохранил традиционный анализ простого предложения. ''Уайтхол “Structural essential of English’ (1956) '' 1.Считал, что связь между старым и новым, между традиционным и языковым подходами должна быть установлена очень осторожно и тщательно. 2. Анализирование и описание сказуемого выражается глаголом. 3. Определение и обстоятельство не имеют определенного места в предложении. ''Н.Хомский “Syntactic structure” (1957) “Aspects of the theory of syntax” (1965) 1. Выделил поверхностную и глубокую форму(структуру) в предложении. 2. Поверхностная структура может усложняться одной или несколькими простыми структурами, однако разница между поверхностной и глубокой структурой минимальна 3. Описывает структуру предложения формированием и анализом. 4. Выделил основные ядерные предложения; они являются основными элементами английских деривационных правил, которые не являются позицией с помощью которой строятся все формы грамматики. Включает в себя обязательные преобразования структуры фразы. 5. Не ядерные предложения включают дополнительные преобразования, такие как преобразования актива в пассива. 6. Трансформация заключается в добавлении, удалении и комбинации языковых элементов. 7. Теория основы языка включает в себя элементарные фразы структуры (ядерное предложение теряет все значения). Е''.Бах Introduction to transformational grammars (1964) '' 1. Определил правила построения фраз в теории генеративной грамматики, добавил два метода лингвистического анализа (один старый и один сравнительно новый). 2. Трансформационная грамматика формируется в трех основах частично -синтаксические компоненты, семантические компоненты и фонологические компоненты. Structural and Transformational Grammar Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. История теоретической грамматики